The Chosen
by yourgoldeneyes
Summary: 24 girl's ,human and demon alike. Thats all they took for the chance of a lifetime, all they accepted into the Choosing. 24 girls for the chance to become something bigger then herself, something bigger then any of us. 24 girls for the competition of the century. 24 girls trying to climb and gain their way to the top. 24 girls, all chasing after prince InuYasha's heart
1. Prologue

"The most terrifying thing is to accept oneself completely."

-C.G. Jung

* * *

Prologue.

Im not anything particularly extraordinary. Im not somebody that is specifically gifted at one thing and that I'm known for it. My family isn't especially accomplished and we tend to be shy people. We don't stand out but we aren't exactly bland either. I, myself, am not altogether sunning, like most girls on the cover of magazines and the higher up's, but Id like to think that I'm not horridly ugly either. Im good at being perfectly ordinary and I am not ashamed of that.

So it surprises me, quite a bit, that I would be part of The Chosen.

Now, I know what you're thinking; "There must be something quite startlingly impressive about this girl that would allow her to be a part of the few and the proud who _are_ selected."

Yes, yes dear reader, I first thought that too. But looking back on it, from where I am now, I know that I'm not. And, again, I am not ashamed of that fact-Im _proud _of it. I am me and I cain't help but be who I am. Plain and simple me; Kagome Higurashi. The regular, ordinary _Two _that made it into The Chosen.


	2. The Letter

A/N: Hello Friends new and old. Im so excited about writing this new story and I hope you all enjoy it. I know some of you (the ones who read every single one of my story's. BTW thank you for that) who are thoroughly angry that I haven't published TNGIT2 when I said I would. That is because I have been working on re-doing TNGIT and re-writing it a bit. Its also because I have begun a small writing partnership with a friend of mine who's writing it with me. She is a very busy person so it hard to get together and write with her. I apologize for this. Hopefully, sometime soon, I will be putting up the first chapter of TNGIT2.

Story title: The Chosen

Author: yourgoldeneyes

Beta: GoldenEyedRamenLover

Chapter One: The Letter

Song inspiration for this chapter: Im still here (Jims theme) By John Rzeznik

Rating: T or PG-13: For possible language (curtesy of InuYasha)

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the character's in _InuYasha _and _InuYasha: The Final act. _I do, however, give a humble bow of recognition towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative insight on this wonderful Anime and Manga.

* * *

"Above all, be true to yourself, and if you cannot put your heart in it, take yourself out of it."

- Hardy D. Jackson

* * *

Chapter One. The Letter

She was there again, just like everyday Id seen her. She was standing by the same old telephone booth, a cane in her hand, her dark rimmed hat pulled down snuggly over her eyes, her brown trench coat hanging to her ankles. I slowly approached her, veering off my course as I did everyday Id seen her and offered her a friendly smile. "Hello Mrs. Kaede. Can I help you across the street?"

Oh how cliché it was-helping a little old lady cross the street. But that is the kind of person I am. Clehé'd things were little things about life that I enjoyed.

She slowly lifted her head to me, her only acknowledgement, before returning her eyes onto the busy street road in front of us. Cars, loud and fuming, drove past us as we waited patianelty for the light to turn green.

I had known Kaede for what seemed like forever and yet, I barley knew her. The only thing I truly knew about her was that she was a human and that she was old. That was it.

When id come home from yet another day at work, Id see her, standing at the same street corner with the same cane, hat and jacket. The first time I had noticed her, I had been a young and vibrant eleven year old. I saw her standing there, all by her lonesome, her grocery bags her only friends, and asked her if I could help. She had tilted her head to the side and eyed me slowly, her only recognition. And that had been the end of that.

As I grew and matured, I realized that she must not have been a very talkative person, or that she just didn't like children. But now, when I was seventeen, no longer a pesky child, I knew that couldn't be it. There must have been something more to her then meets the eye.

At present, I have only heard her speak two times. Once, when I was thirteen and I had offered her my name as a kind of peace offering. And it had worked… at first. She glanced over in my direction and mumbled out a gruff, "Kaede," before turning her attention back on the road, eyeing the car's thoughtfully. Id tried talking to her more, thinking that she was finally opening up, but she didn't speak again.

The second time was when I was fifteen. It had been raining for two days straight and the clouds didn't look like they were going to let up any time soon. I had just made it to the streetconer and found her standing in the same spot I always had. Luckily, id brought my umbrella with me, so I wouldn't have to be drenched in the rain. Now, it was an old umbrella, it had few holes in it and the handle was broken so I had to hold onto it with both hands. We-we being my mother and I-knew we couldn't possibly afford a new umbrella so I was stuck with the ugly, old one.

When I saw Kaede standing by the telephone booth, trying to get some shelter from the unforgiving rain, Id made my way over to her and stood shoulder to shoulder with her and shared my ratty umbrella. Sure it was broken and had holes but it was better then nothing. I stared out at the cold, wet ground as puddles were slowly being accumulated and muttered, "Its really coming down, isn't it?"

Now, I didn't expect her to answer me or even retort in some way, because she never did. But to my pleasant surprise, my ears caught a faint, "Aye. It is."This time wasn't much different from the rest though, seeing as how she didn't talk to me again.

Eventually, the light turned green and as traffic slowed until they stopped as we made our way across the street. As usual, when we reached the other side of the road, Kaede went in the completely opposite direction that I did. I stopped walking momentarily, watching as she hobbled her way down the street, disappearing into a crowd of people that were probably heading home as well.

I smiled a bit and then kept on walking, idly wondering what ranking she was. She seemed like she could have been a Three, Four, or possibly a Five. I didn't know exactly, the only thing I could go on was by the way she dressed and how much food she would buy when she was at the local grocery. But how she always wore the exact same clothing lead me to believe that she was probably a Three.

Forgive me. You must be confused on what it is exactly I'm talking about. Sorry about that.

I am talking about the imperial ranking that his majesty, King Inu No Tiashō the Fourth, placed onto the lands after the One-hundred and Seventy year war was brought to an end. The king, undoubtably, was the victor of this prolonged battle.

The battle itself was waged between, the now, Four lands. The Western lands, which was ruled by Inu No Tiasho. The Eastern lands which are ruled by Queen Kagura. The Northern Lands, which were ruled by King Yōrōzoku. Recently, after his passing, the crown was passed down to Lord Koga, now King Koga. The South, which was and is ruled by King Bankostu.

About One-hundred and Eighty-five years before I was born, during the Sengo period, Inu No Tiasho, participated in the annual Choosing. The Choosing is a traditional way to find the future king a bride. Twenty-four young women, demon and human alike, from throughout the country, are carefully selected to be apart of this grand occasion. The future heir is to pick out a wife and bride that would, hopefully, one day become queen. The Western lands thought it was a brilliant idea. It is a way for the people, their own, to feel like they are apart of the royal family.

In the end, His Majesty had fallen in love with a beautiful young, human maiden by the name of Izayoi, our present queen. They had a successful mating and were married quickly.

Shortly afterward, the queen conceived a child, who was now our present prince and future King, InuYasha. Apparently, after finding out that InuYasha was a half-demon and not a full demon like they'd wanted, the other three lands banned together and declared war on the western lands. They, apparently, would not be ruled over by a half-human.

Naturally our King was enraged that his past allies, were coming together to publicly discriminate agains't the future king for being born only half demon- something that he couldn't even help.

Inu No Tiasho had surprisingly gained many loyal followers, Youkai and uman alike, had combined their strengths and fought the other lands and had won in the end and became the king of all lands and declared that Prince InuYasha _would _one day become king.

After the war, the very long war that stripped many parts of the land bare, The king had instilled the new law. People were assigned number's for whatever job they were working in at the time of the ranking. It was to instill peace or to let everyone know their place. It was to make sure that nobody was out of line. But it was wrong. It was exactly the reason he had fought against when he was fighting in the war.

At the time of the official ranking, my father was a woodworker, a carpenter and a craftsmen; my mother an artist. According to the rank, My father became a humble Four and my mother became a Three. When I was born and realized my own talent and job as priestess- I became a Two. Yes thats right, a Two.

Pre-Sengo period, being a priestess and a Miko was an honor. Demons were running rampant, despite their full Youkai king, and some felt the need to lash out humans. They used their Youkai powers, like speed, poisons and strength to harm people. This is where being a priestess was a good thing came into play.

But after the Kings official ranking, demons quelled their anger, somewhat, and the need for Miko's dissipated.

Though despite all of this, my mother is almost constantly telling me how my talent is such a gift, that I'm something special. But its hard to think of yourself as anything special when you are a ranked a number. Its even worse when that number is a mere Two.

I kept walking down the sidewalk and shivered slightly as the autumn wind picked up, tousling my hair and I shifted my thin jacket toward my ears to keep the wind away.

I continued down the road and past a few run-down buildings toward my house which was perched on the outskirts of town. My father, being the craftsmen he was, built our house from scratch, using the local wood that was nearby to practically build our house out of thin air. Its not much, barley a two-story home with a few bedrooms and a tiny kitchen, but it was homey. It had an over all comfortable feeling to it.

When I finally spotted the meager house in the distance, perched high on a hill that overlooked our small town, I picked up my speed and began to sprint even though I was beat tired after my long day and my muscles groaned in protest.

I pushed open the handmade and quite squeaky front door and hurried myself inside and was instantly assaulted by the smell of acrylic and oil. I smiled and shrugged off my jacket before hanging it on the small coatrack. I brushed off my dirtied, green work dress mother had hand sewn and stitched, the one id owned and worn ever since Id turned sixteen. I moved into the living room and the prominent smells grew stronger. Mom must have been painting.

Since it was autumn and the leave's were beginning to fall, Mom was becoming more paranoid about getting her artwork done quickly and efficiently. Fall was the hardest time of the year for us. What with winter right around the corner and the holidays slowly approaching, we knew that food was going to become scarce.

I walked tiredly into the kitchen and smiled softly as I saw mom sitting on a wooden bench, working on her current canvas. Her back was to me, her dark hair was tied up neatly in a bun, keeping it out of her face and her hands were covered in different colored paints, making it looking like she'd dipped her hands into a rainbow. The portrait she was currently working on was clearly going to be a landscape. The sky was painted a peachy orange as the sun was setting behind a tree line. It was, obviously, breathtakingly gorgeous. All of her paintings were.

I studied her for some time, silently, watching as she dirtied the once white apron that was tied tightly around her waist. I would have watched her longer, mesmerized with the way her hands elegantly ghosted over the canvas, but my stomach growled, alerting her to my presence.

She turned on the barstool an smiled softly at me. "Kagome, Your home." She turned back toward her painting and glanced at the kitchens wall clock. "Your early."

I continued to look at my mother. Her hair was obsidian, like mine and Souta's, but was full of brilliant white streaks. Those appeared suddenly and in abundance about two years ago. Lines creased the corner's of her eyes, though she was still pretty young, and I could see as she continued to work on her art how haunched over she was, as if an invisible weight rested on her shoulder's.

I nodded though I knew she couldn't see me and grabbed an apple that was sitting out on the counter top next to mom's art supplies. "Is Souta home?"

Usually Souta, my younger brother, would have been home, studying, but now that he had turned twelve and plenty old enough to start finding his talent, I knew he'd been doing just that.

She swiped a brush over the skyline. "He's out working in the shed."

I looked out the kitchen window and spotted the small work-shed that used to belong to my father before his passing and grinned sadly. Ever since being able to talk, Souta had insisted that he wold be a craftsmen, just like our father.

I swept past mom, squeezing her shoulder for her handwork, and walked out the back door into our backyard.

The work-shed, wasn't very much, just like our house. It was small, and could barley fit two people inside. I approached slowly, and continued to much on my apple and mindlessly kicked Souta's worn out soccer ball. At hearing a loud BANG! followed by Souta's angry muttering, I ran inside.

"What happened?" I asked, stepping through the threshold.

Souta was pacing slightly, frantically picking up a few logs of wood. "Oh I just dropped some of these."

I shoved the half eaten apple into my pocket and bent down to help him. "You should be more careful you know."

My brother looked a lot like our father. He had the same dark obsidian hair, the same dark brown eyes that were so dark they bordered on black.

He grunted as he picked up all of the logs at once. "Im fine. You don't need to baby me, you know."

I eyed him and set down the logs Id picked up on the workbench. "I know I don't."

That was a lie. I constantly needed to baby him. Being born under a Four and a Three, we were fed, but just barley enough. Just enough food to keep us going but not enough that we felt full. And because of that, he was a little bit smaller then regular boys his age. He wasn't scrawny, but he was thinner then he should have been. So, I felt the need to 'baby' him and protect him and make sure that he was then care of. He was my brother after all.

He stopped and eyed me carefully, as if only just noticing my presence. "Your home early."

I sat down on the empty work bench and twittered with a old and rusted tool. "Midoriko let me off my training earlier today." Mrs. Midoriko was a highly spiritual priestess that resided in our village and was my teacher.

Souta placed a piece of wood in a clamp, picked up a saw two sizes to big for him and started slicing the wood in half. He jerked his arm forward as he tried to cut the wood in half but he couldn't get a hold on it properly. Sighing, I stood up, grabbed the saw out of his hand and gentled shooed him out of the way before sawing the wood myself. When I was finished, I turned to him with the now two peaces of wood and he pouted angrily, mad that he wasn't able to do it.

"Im to weak to do it, aren't I?"

I grabbed more firewood and started walking for the house. "Souta, just because you cain't always cut all of the wood, doesn't mean your weak..."I knew where this conversation was going. It always started the same and ended up the same, no matter what.

He started running to catch up with me. "I can barley cut wood in half for some firewood. Im weak."

I stopped moving and gave him a hard and pointed stare. "Souta stop it."

He stopped walking too and lolled his head back so he could look at me. "Stop what?"

"Stop talking like that! You are _anything _but weak!" I growled out angrily, on the verge of spitting. I hated when he spoke like this. His eyes widened slightly, and he turned to me fully, noting how serious I was. "You are _strong _Souta. Your stronger then any boy I've met thats your age. Your the man of the house and you take care of mom when Im gone at work and she's alone and sad!" I swallowed and tok a deep breath, bore adding quietly, "Your anything but weak."

Souta blushed slightly and ran a hand through his hair. "You really think so?"

I nodded and kept walking, heading back toward the house. "I do Souta. I really do."

~.~.~.~.~

As the eldest child in our household, It was duty and responsibility for our dinner preparations. After I stroked the dwindling fire that was flickering pathetically in the fireplace, I made my way around our small kitchen, trying to keep put of my mother's way as she picked up her art supplies. After cleaning off the hand-crafted dinning table, I set out three plates along with three sets of forks and knives. After I was done setting the table, I went back into the kitchen and started draining the small amount of rice Mom picked up at the grocery. I was almost finished with the full meal when Souta reappeared, after been working on his studies, and helped me bring the food out to the table.

When we were finished, I called for mom from the living room and we sat down for our slight dinner. It wasn't much, maybe a spoonful of steamed rice for each of us, a cup full of Miso soup and a baked egg.

I was shoveling a mouthful of rice into my mouth when it happened- mom brought out a perfectly square envelope from behind her back and placed it delicately on the table in front of us. Everyone stopped eating, the clanking of of our eating utensils stopping immediately as we stared at it l ike it was going to jump out and bite us.

I rolled the rice around in my mouth with my tongue thoughtfully, eyeing the envelopenervously. I really hoped, really prayed, that _that _wasn't what I thought it was.

"It came in the mail today.." Mom said carefully, searching my face for some kind of drastic reaction.

I glanced back down at my plate and pushed my food around with my fork. "Did it?" I asked casually, trying to avoid the dreaded conversation I knew we were about to have.

She hummed and took another bite of her food. "It did."

Souta's eyes flicked back and forth between us as if he were watching an intense tennis game. I swallowed and slowly pushed my plate away before reaching out and grabbing the crisp white envelope with complex golden swirls on the trim.

I stared down and the neatly folded paper in my hands. It felt silky smooth and there was no doubt that the palace had spared no money on it. I scoffed quietly to myself and slumped back in my chair. _'Of course. Even the palace would have fancy paper,' _I thought snidely to myself.

The front of the envelop had a very important looking seal with King Inu No Tiasho's stamp sealing it closed and a golden stamp from the post. The front read;_ 'The Higurashi Household' _hand written in very fine and delicate calligraphy.

Mom suddenly pushed back from the table and grabbed her plate before my own, not asking me if I was done-which I wasn't-and walked into the kitchen to start cleaning up. "Well? Are you just going to sit there like a ninny or are you going to open it?"

I pursed my lips and gave my mother a scathing look. I knew she was overly excited and wanted me to feel as enthusiastic she was. She saw it as a grand opportunity- I saw it as a bleak and degrading way of life. I wasn't happy at all. I was dreading opening the quite obviously important letter. We all knew what it was though no one spoke about it openly.

It was the official notification and registry for the imperial choosing.

Feeling my mother and brother's eyes on me, waiting for me to make a move, I broke the seal, ripped open the front of the perfect envelope and un-folded the letter.

"To the house of Higurashi," I read out dejectedly, "the recent census has confirmed that a single women or women between the ages of sixteen and twenty currently reside's in your home. We would like to make you aware of an upcoming opportunity to honor the great Western lands and its people."

I stopped when mom stopped washing off the dishes and wiped her hands on a dishrag and walked back into the dinning room. She leaned against the doorframe, her eyes gleaming with a mischievous glint that I didn't much care for. "Well? Keep reading," she said with a slight flick of her hand.

I quietly rolled my eyes but complied. "Our _beloved _prince InuYasha," I said, practically growling out the word beloved, "is coming of age this month. As he begins a new part of his life, he hopes to move forward with a partner to merry, a true Daughter of the Western lands. If your eligible daughter, sister, or charge is interested in possibly becoming the bride of Inuyasha Takahashi, Prince of the Western lands and heir to the throne, please fill out the enclosed from and return it to your local Province Service Office. One women from each province will be drawn at random to meet his Highness and the royal family.

Chosen participants will be housed at the lovely Western palace for the duration of their stay. The families of each participation will be _generously compensated_ for their service to the royal family?"I glanced up from the paper and stared at mom confusedly.

What? Our family was going to be _paid _if I was chosen? They were acting like this was some kind of auction and I happened to be one of the item that was being bid. How...degrading.

I flung the letter across the table and crossed my arms, staring at it angrily. There was _no way_ I was going to fill out that stupid from. I wasn't going to put myself through that.

I slumped even further in the chair. _'Besides,' _I thought woefully, _'There was no point anyway. Im to..bland. Ordinary. The prince needs someone flashy, glamourous and gorgeous. Not a homely Two and Mioko that barely know's the first thing about being a princess.'_

"So when are you going to fill out the form? The sooner its sent in the better."

I blanched slightly and stared up at my mother for her absurd question. "Your joking right? There no way I'm filling that out!"

She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes on me. "Souta, go upstairs to your studies," she demanded, causing us both to flinch. Souta didn't argue as he stood up from the table and practically flew up to his room. My mother was angry, I could practically feel it coming off of her in heated waves. "Kagome you _will_ fill out that form."

I felt one of my eyebrow twitching. "Why?"

"Because this is an extraordinary opportunity for you and our family." She stepped closer toward me and her eyes softened. "Kagome, you could be a _queen._"

I groaned loudly and rolled my eyes. "Mother, I don't want to be queen. I would be a terrible queen." And it was true.

I was small, but I wasn't dainty. I was educated but I was't a genius. I knew a few other languages but I couldn't speak them all fluently. I tripped over my own two feet on flat surfaces, I was clumsy and I was nervous in front of large crowds. I was anything but princess material. The prince would be better off with an Eight, Nine, or Ten for his bride. Not me. Not a Two.

She sat down next me and took my right hand in her's, which was slightly covered with dried paint. "No you wouldn't. You would be brilliant, I just know it." I bit my lower lip as she began to rub tiny cirlce's into my thumb calmingly. Her eyes were wide and pleading. I gave her a look at her puppy dog eyes. "Please Kagome? Please send in the form?"

I pulled my hand out from her grasp and ran it through my wavy hair. _'What could it really hurt, Kagome?' _I asked myself mentally. _'Its not like you'll actually get picked. Theres really no harm in filling it out and sending it in...'_

I picked up the letter and pulled out the from sheet and stared down at it. "Fine. Ill fill it out and ill take it to the post tomorrow before work."

My mother squealed happily and clapped her hands excitedly before crushing me in tight hug. "Oh Kagome! Im so happy! You'll do fantastically, I just know it!" She leaned away and brushed my bangs out of my face and tucked them behind my ear before cupping my cheek. "InuYasha's going to think your beautiful and he's gong to love you, I just know it."

I chuckled slightly in disbelief. "Yeah. Right..."

After mom was done bugging me about filling out the form right away, I went up to my bedroom, grabbed a pencil and sat on my bed, starring at the piece of parchment, unmoving. I glanced over at my calico cat Buyo as he lounged lazily on the edge of my bedding. "What do you think Buyo? You think I should fill out the form?" He stretched lazily and yawned and gave a quiet _Meow _as my only response.

I shook my head and taped the pencil on the side of my face, eraser side up, when suddenly a pebble was hurled at my window.

I froze, my eyes widening. _'Oh no. I forgot all about him!' _Id been so caught up in the choosing that Id forgotten all about Hojo!

Another pebble was launched and it hit my windowpane with a loud _clank! _"Kagome! Open your window!" He yelled in a hushed tone.

Frantically, I tucked the letter underneath the pick pink comforter that made up my bed, hiding it, before I went over to my window and opened it for Hojo. Hojo, who had been my best friend ever since we were in diaper's, always came into my room this way. At first, when we were children, he'd done it because we thought it was funny. Now, he did it so he wouldn't be caught.

My room was on the second floor but luckily, we had a large-and by large I mean gigantic- tree that my mother called the Goshinboku. It was a sacred tree, one that had been in my family for generation's, that was far enough away from the house that its branches didn't hit the house, but close enough that Hojo could climb up its limbs and enter my room.

I flung open my window and smiled at him as he sat causally in one of the Goshinboku's large limbs. "Hey there. What are you doing?"

He smirked and brushed the brown bangs out of his face. "Oh you know-" He swung his legs around which were dangling off the tree, "just hanging around."

This was how it always was. Every day right after dinner, he would come and visit me, sit on the Goshinboku's branches, throw a pebble at my window and wait until I came for him. When I did, he'd tell me a terrible joke or say something corny. Tonight was, obviously, no exception.

I giggled and grabbed his hand and helped him inside and he reached forward, grabbed my waist, leant down and gave me a quick peck on my lips. "Hi."

I smiled against his mouth. "Hi."

Hojo was my boyfriend and my best friend. He wasn't a show off, he wasn't obnoxious and he wasn't a attention seeker. He was hardworking, kind and generous. He was the person that made my heart flutter and my world spin. He was perfect for me. I had already decided it; he was the person I was going to merry. I wasn't ignorant about it. I was dead set on him marrying me. All he had to do was ask and I would gladly be his.

After being my friend for as long as I could remember, Hojo had asked me to be his girlfriend one hazy summer afternoon after we'd spent the whole day running around in an abandoned wheat field. We'd watched the sun set and then we'd stared up at the stars, counting them and laughing like we always had, when he'd turned to me and asked me if Id be his girlfriend.

I said yes on the spot.

The only reason my mother didn't know about him and the reason I never talked about him more then just as a friend, was because he was field hand that worked at a local farm. And because he was a Three. I knew my mother would never ever let me merry someone lower then a Five. Our love was impossible to her and it hurt to think about it too much.

I quickly went over to my door and shut it quietly, knowing that if I didn't mom might here us, before going back into his warm embrace. "How was your day?" He asked me quietly, nuzzling his face into my hair.

I let out a pathetic whining sigh and pushed away from him slightly. "Terrible. But whats knew?"

He frowned and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "What happened?"

I stared into his caring brown eyes and smiled slightly. "Do you really want to know?"

He walked over to my bed and sat down carefully. "I do, but only if you want to tell me."

Did I truly want to tell him? How could I possibly tell him that I was going to send in a form so I could see if I belonged with someone else? How could I?

I mindlessly twirled a peace of hair around my pointer finger and walked over to my widown and stared outside, watching our small village as the sun dipped further onto the horizon. I opened my mouth, preparing myself to tell him the bad news, when I heard him say, "Kagome? Whats this?" I turned and stared at him nervously as he clutched the royal letter in his hand.

_'Crap! He found it!'_

When I didn't answer him and only stared at him dumbly, he lowered his head and scanned the paper with his eyes. When he was done reading, his jaw was clenched and so was his hand. "The choosing," he said, as though he'd forgotten about it. Everyone, in all the lands, knew about it. It was a big deal.

"The choosing," I echoed.

"Your mother's making you fill out the form isn't she?" He asked, raising his head to look at me.

Swallowing, I nodded slowly. "Yes." Then, noticing his eyes growing sadder, I quickly added, "But I don't want to. Trust me." I made my way over to my bed and lowered myself down next to him so our shoulder's were touching.

He slowly reached over and caught one of my hands in his. and I squeezed gently and stared down at my floor. We sat in a dejected and morbid silence for sometime, probably thinking the same thing- what would happen if I was chosen? What would happen to us?

"They're not going to pick me," I said, breaking the silence.

He sighed and stood up. "Yes they are."

I laughed quietly and shook my head. "No. Im exactly the opposite of what they're looking for in a bride and a princess."

He glanced at me from over his shoulder. "Kagome, you just don't see how special an wonderful and perfect you are. Of course they're going to pick you!"

I smiled sadly at his flattery but shook my head. Maybe it was denial or the severe desire to not be picked, but I just couldn't picture the royal family seeing my as bride material. "No, they won't." I reached forward and grabbed the discarded letter. "So there's really no harm in filling it out." I glanced up and noticed Hojo glaring daggers at the paper in my hand.

I swallowed and licked my lips. "Will you help me?" When his lifeless eyes slid over to me I added, "the form, I mean."

Reluctantly, very reluctantly, he nodded and re-joined me on my bedding. I leaned into his side and sighed happily when he kissed the side of my cheek. "Okay. Lets get started."

Name: Kagome Higurashi

Age: Seventeen

Case/Rank: Two

Occupation: Priestess

There were a few questions which were more personal. Questions about my family, family pets (if I had any) my favorite color (red) and my favorite activities (reading, archery). There were a few more and Hojo hoped me with them all. When I was done, I found my own envelope and stamp, folded the now finished form and sealed it inside.

"There,"I said happily as I set the form down on my small nightstand, glad that I was finished. I turned to hojo and gave him a hug and a quick kiss. "Thank you for helping me.

He smiled down and me with my favorite lopsided grin of his. "Im glad I could." He glanced ver at the clock and sighed angrily. "I have to go," He muttered.

I squeezed my arms tighter around his torso and leaned my cheek into his chest. "Don't go. Stay with me?"

He squeezed back. "I would if I could." He leaned away slightly and grasped my chin carefully between his thumb and pointer finger, forcing me to look at him. "Id stay with you forever if only our destinies would allow it." He leaned down once more and captured my lips with his, giving me a soft, gentle kiss. It was perfect, the way he was with me. The way his lips ghosted gently over my own like delicate butterfly wings fluttering softly, the way his hand fit perfectly around my own.

We were perfect.

Unfortunately, time was not on our side and he eventually had to break our kiss. "Will you come back tomorrow?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He made his way toward my window and climbed out onto the large tree branch.

He turned and smirked at me, his eyes sparkling in the darkness of the night. "Only if you want me to come back."

I reached my hand out the window and he grabbed onto it with his fee hand. "I always want you to come back. I never want you to leave."

He leaned down and pressed his lips onto my knuckles. "Tomorrow it is then."

I grinned. "Tomorrow," I agreed. He gave one one last fleeting smile before climbing down the tree and taking off toward his home, which wasn't to far from the outskirts of town, just like ours. He was almost over the hill when he lifted his hand into the air and waved. I waved back and shouted, "I love you!"

I saw his silhouette stop before his voice floated over the hill and was carried on the crisp, night air. "I love you too!" With that, he turned and kept walking. I watched him go until I couldn't see him anymore and then I closed my window shut.

I hummed a happy, nameless tune as I got myself ready for bed. I hummed as I brushed the tangles and snarls from my hair, slipped off my dress and put my nightgown over my head and body. I was humming as I shut off little pink lamp that was placed on my nightstand and climbed into bed. I couldn't stop humming as Buyo climbed over toward me and curled into my side and closed his eyes. I was still humming happily as I drifted off into a deep, sleep.

Why I was humming you ask? Well isn't it obvious? I was in love! I was in love and I knew, without a doubt, that Hojo was going to be the man I married and that I wasn't going to be selected for the choosing.

You don't know how wrong I was. How very, very wrong.

* * *

**Terminology used in this chapter:**

**Ranking or Caste: **The number given out by the government to Humans and Demons when they realize their talent. The Higher the number, the better the job and the richer the person or Youkai.

**Sengo Period:** As a completely fictitious story, I made up this time period. Translated into English it literally means 'Post War.'

**Inuyasha:** (犬夜叉, いぬやしゃ) His name means "Dog demon"

**Hanyou:**(半妖) Translated as Half-Apparition- is a mix between a Human and a Youkai. Hanyou means "half-breed" in English. This is why you see it so often in Inuyasha FanFics.

**Youki:** (妖気) In this story, I am using this word for their 'inner demon', which is one way to use it.

Remember to Review! Feed the author!


	3. The Encounter

A/N: Hey cupcakes! Its yourgoldeneyes here again. First of all, I want to send a big THANK YOU out to FallenFan, Opalbrat and VioletInferno for reviewing. Im glad all of you appreciated my first chapter enough to review.

**And VioletInferno:I know! I hate writing Hojo with Kagome. Its like brushing your teeth and drinking orange juice- it leaves an awful taste in your mouth. That will change, soon. Very soon ;)**

This chapter is a littler shorter then I would have liked it to be but the next chapter is going to be so much longer and I couldn't possibly fit it all into this one.

Story title: The Chosen

Author: yourgoldeneyes

Beta: GoldenEyedRamenLover

Chapter Two: **The Encounter**

Song inspiration for this chapter: The Best In Me By Marvin Sapp

Rating: T or PG-13: For possible language (curtesy of InuYasha)

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the character's in _InuYasha _and _InuYasha: The Final act. _I do, however, give a humble bow of recognition towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative insight on this wonderful Anime and Manga.

Talking.

_'Thinking.'_

* * *

"There are no wrong turnings. Only paths we had not known we were meant to walk."

― Guy Gavriel Kay, Tigana

* * *

Chapter 2. The Encounter

Id done it just like I promised I would. I went to the local post before work, dropped off the filled out form and fled. But not before they could ask me to take a picture that would be sent in with it. I stared the at the grey haired, wild eyed postmaster like he was crazy which, he was. Did I really have to take a picture? Was there really a need to?

I glanced down at my old and worn, ugly green dress hidden by a black cardigan, my brown work boots that were laced up tightly and scowled angrily. My hair was done up in a messy bun and some hair's had freed themselves and were now hanging limply in my face. I looked terrible.

A group of girls waiting behind me in line at the post office started whispered to themselves, starring at me with heated glares. They looked gorgeous, of course. They, apparently, had known that a regulatory picture would have to be taken when you sent in the form.

Their hair was brushed up in glamorous top knots and tightly woven braids, their makeup was completely flawless and the dresses they adorned looked expensive and regal. A few of them even went as far as to wear expensively tasteful jewelry. A curvy girl in particular wore a peach pink A-lined dress with a low neckline and sleeves that rolled down to her manicured fingertips. They must have been Sevens or Eight's.

I turned back around to the postmaster and sighed glumly. "Fine. Take my picture. I don't really care."

If I didn't take the picture then my form wouldn't be sent in and if my form wasn't sent in I would have been breaking my promise to my mother. I couldn't do that, not when I vowed to her. I never broke my promises.

He gestured toward a blank wall and motioned for me to stand in front of it before he brought out a rather large camera and positioned it in front of my face. "Smile," He said, sounding really bored, like he had said it a million times that day and was tired of telling people to do it.

A few of the snotty, expensively dressed girls giggled behind me and I winced. "Do I have to?"

He looked at me over the top of the lens. "Do you want to get out of here?" Instantly, a smile appeared on my face and he chuckled. "I thought so. Just think of something that makes you really happy." Instantly, my mind was whisked away to the thought of Hojo and and I smiled for the camera. The man pushed down on the shutter button and the flash went off, momentarily blinding me.

After it was done, I rubbed my eyes and blinked rapidly as tiny, little bright dots invaded my vision.

"Don't worry, that'll wear off soon enough," he grumbled and plugged the camera into a large looking machine. He pressed a few buttons and the picture Id just taken printed itself out and I forced myself to look away.I knew I didn't want to actually see myself, knowing I looked horrid.

I pushed my way through the crowd of angry looking girls who were still giggling at me, and toward the door. "Thank you," I muttered to the postman. He marley smiled at me before calling the next person in line.

Once I was out of the stuffy building, I grinned and picked up my pace on the sidewalk. There wasn't, in any way, a possibility that I could be picked out of the thousands of girls that would be dying to get a chance to meet his royal highness. And now, at least, I could tell my mother I had tried. Expecially when the royal family saw my terrible picture.

I rolled my eyes but didn't stop grinning. Yeah. I wouldn't be picked. No. I _couldn't _be picked. There was no way. There just wasn't...

~.~.~.~.~

Four mindless weeks later, I was out in a deserted corn field, crouched low to to the ground, hiding behind a large tree, watching a rather pathetic weasel demon that was trying to slither its way across the ground. It was a lower Youkai, brainless and practically defenseless. Though, it had begun causing some rather big trouble in my village.

Midoriko had perched herself behind me, studying my movement from a fallen log where she'd sat down to watch.

"Be sure to sense its aura before you strike, Kagome," she whispered heatedly, making sure the demon didn't overhear and catch wind of us. Though judging from the pathetic aura that was radiating off of the demon, I figured he probably wouldn't.

The demon lowered itself onto all fours and began sniffing the earth and I took it as a window of opportunity to reach behind my back and grab my quiver full of handmade arrows and the red bow my father had crafted carefully for me. I placed the arrow into my bow before bringing it back and cocking the bow at an angle. I took a deep, calming breath before brining the arrow back just a little more and firing. The arrow gained a pinkish hue as it soared through the air before striking the demon on its side. The weasel made a high pitched squeaking noise before falling over, dead.

I smirked and re-placed my bow onto my back before jumping out from my hiding spot and hurrying over to my fallen prey. Its maroon eyes were closed and the bow had dissipated so the demon appeared to only be sleeping. Midoriko soon joined me and gazed down at my kill. "Good job. You struck the heart."

Picking up the slaughtered carcase and placing it into a brown leather satchel before tying it closed, I grinned smugly. "I know." Midoriko smiled proudly and gave me a firm pat on the back. My archery, which had been a little more then shabby of late, was becoming more precise and deadly.

"When we get back into town, Im going to prey for the soul to find eternal rest and then Im going to go and tell a few villagers that had been attacked by it, that its dead now and that they don't need to worry anymore."

Midoriko smiled proudly and we started back for the village. "I have taught you well, haven't I?"

I chuckled as we continued to walk through the empty field, startling a few black birds that were hiding in the dying corn stalks out of their whits.

I took a quick glance at Medoriko from the corner of my eye and studied the way her hair gleamed underneath the autumn sun, how her alabaster skin seemed translucent. Her thick, dark eyelashes that framed her deep brown eyes, fanned gracefully over her cheeks which had taken on a pinkish hue. She was lovely.

Even though Midoriko was a Seven- as she was born into wealth- she still spent most of her time with me, a Two. Though she didn't mind at all. She said that the number's we are given are irrelevant, its the persons heart that truly matter's.

I knew fully that a person's number didn't matter. I fully believed it wasn't important. Its whats inside a person that purely , after some time of being treated like the number you are, a number that is one step up above dirt, literally, you start to believe it.

"Kagome, what are you staring at child?"

I blinked rapidly and shook my head as I felt my cheeks burn hotly at being caught starring. "Forgive me, I was day-dreaming."

She smirked knowingly, like she could see right through my , she played along. "Yes? And what was your day dream about?"

"Um..." I bit my bottom lip thoughtfully. "It was about the Choosing," I said quickly, saying the first thing that came to mind.

Her eyebrow quirked upward but she continued to grin. "Oh? Did you send in your form?"

"Yes, unfortunately, my form was mailed in to the royal household a few weeks ago."

Her eyes were suddenly on me, her smile gone. "Really?" At seeing me nod quietly she asked, "well then did you not hear?"

I frowned. "Hear what?"

She smiled gently and grasped my hand. "The selection has ended and the receiving letter's have been sent. They should be here by now. A royal announcement will be held later on this week during the weekly report. The royal family will speak and the twenty-four young women that are chosen, will be shown to the public."

I stopped walking and turned to fully face her. "What?"

"Just what I said, the receiving letter's should have arrived. I don't think that- Kagome? Kagome? Kagome where are you going?!"

I ignored Midoriko as she contiued to shout after me as I suddenly dropped the satchel of dead weasel and took off running toward the village. I would have to appologize to her later. Right now though, I needed to get to the post.

Sprinting, I took a short cut through the forest that surrounded our village from all sides. During the summer, the forest was thick and dense with full, lush trees that were colored a vibrant and almost neon, green. But now, with the nip of winter starting to chill the air, the forest was completely bare and dead. Tree limbs reached up into the sky like ragged hands and dead, lifeless leaves, lay on the ground. The forest was completely deserted and said to be haunted. Though I never believed the tales, it was rumored that a Hanyou lurked in the depths of the thick forest and used the tree's as his fortress. Apparently this so called 'half-demon', slaughtered and ate any creature that crossed his path.

I jumped over a fallen and rotting log and snorted in a very un-ladylike way. People told such hoax's only to scare other people.

The only people that dared to enter the forest were huntsmen, robbers and homeless villagers. It was a risk and dangerous to even think about going through the forest, but I wasn't afraid. If anyone dared to cross my path, I would just shoot them down with my bow.

I had almost made halfway through the bare forest when the distinct sound of a horses high pitched nicker caught and held my attention. I stopped running and momentarily leaned up against a sturdy tree, trying to steady my erratic heartbeat. I gazed around panting and frowned.

"There shouldn't be any horsemen out here..." I gasped, still out of breath.

The wind suddenly picked up harshly and I rubbed my forearms as I shivered. Momentarily forgetting the horse, I reached back into my pocket and grabbed the red scarf mother had hand knitted for me, wrapped my hair up and covered my head with the vibrant scarf, hopping to keep the wind off of my ears. The only thing showing was my face.

Sighing, I kept going. Knowing that if I made a path right through the middle of the forest, I would be home in no time at all. As I kept walking through a specifically dense part of the forest, I heard the sound of a horse whinnying again and I stopped, this time a little more cautiously. There were no wild horses roaming around in a deserted forest. Wherever that horse was, a person was with it. It was faint, but I defiantly sensed a person, maybe even a demon in the same location the steed's whinnying had come from.

Taking a deep gulp, I glanced all around but still didn't see anything unusual. The forest was unusually still, except for the sound of birds overhead in the treetops. I rolled my eyes and and chuckled at myself. I was acting completely ridiculous.

With a sigh, I turned and kept walking. I was shifting my quiver and bow up higher onto my shoulder when I heard it; the sound of hoofbeats comming up from behind me.

Once again I paused and turned my ear toward the sound. It was getting closer- closer then I would've liked. So, I picked up my pace and kept going. I gazed upward and saw the dark curl of smoke over the treetops coming from the town and I knew that I was almost home.

Suddenly, a gruff voice shouted for me, echoing throughout the forest. "Hey, you there! Stop!"

My breath hitched in my throat. No one was supposed to be out here, especially since it was dangerous. I whirled around just in time to see someone who was wearing a blood red cloak, riding a tall, black stallion, galloping to an abrupt stop in front of me. The figure ridding the horse had his face covered by the expensive looking cloak so all I could see were his hands.

"Wench," The deep, baritone voice growled, "what are you doing out here? Dont ya' know this forest is off limits?"

I eyed the young stallion as it pawed the ground, his head hung low, chomping on the bit in his mouth. On the front of its saddle was the western royal insignia all war horses were required to wear. _'So this must be the horse I overheard__._' I thought, my eyes slipping up to the cloaked stranger. I frowned thoughtfully, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Excuse me? I am _not_ a wench. As about this forest, I didn't know it was off limits. I just thought it was 'haunted'."

I felt the mans eyes watching me from behind his cloak. "So you've heard of the scary rumors about this forest I see."

Forgetting any type of manor's I snorted. "Id hardly call them _scary. _Pathetic, maybe, but not scary."

The man shifted slightly in his saddle. "What's a girl like you doing out in a dangerous forest anyway?"

My eyebrow rose in questioning. "A girl like me? Whats that supposed to mean?"

"I mean your defenseless," the voice answered casually.

Scoffing, I reached around and swiftly brought out my bow and a sharp arrow, aiming it skillfully at the figures head. I snarled. "Do I look like a defenseless little girl to you?"

The man chuckled in the back of his throat, unflinching. "I never said you were little."

I sneered and cocked my bow, causing the man to freeze. "Though you did say I was defenseless."

The figure nodded. "Indeed I did. Clearly I misspoke," he admitted, motioning toward my bow. Slowly, I lowered it down to my side and placed my arrow back into its quiver.

"You didn't just misspoke. You were wrong."

Again, the man snickered. "No, I just misspoke." He crossed his arms over his chest, straightening his spine proudly. "I am never wrong."

A sly smirk spread itself across my lips. "You think pretty highly of yourself."

Even though couldn't see the mans face clearly, I could practically feel him smiling smugly at me. "Of course."

I rolled my eyes and decided it was time to take my leave. I nodded my goodbye to the man and lazily waved my bow toward him. "Don't hurt yourself big boy."

Turning to leave, the man bellowed yet again. "Hey. Wench."

I glared back at the figure from over my shoulder. "I told you before, Im not a wench."

The man pondered that for a few seconds before inquiring, "then what should I call you?"

I turned to him fully and licked my lips, thoroughly thinking his question over. My mother had always warned me never to give my name out to a stranger. I glanced at the hooded figure and realized my head was covered as well. My hair was hidden and so was a portion of my face. I glanced at the rustic looking sword tied securely at his hip. If he truly did want to do me harm, he would have done it already.

"Kagome, I answered. "You can call me Kagome." The figure stilled atop his mount. He was dead quiet and I wondered if he'd even heard me. "Are you okay?" I asked after some time.

The man cleared his throat and shook his head as if he just realized he'd been zoned out. "Forgive me, Kagome was it? I was just...thinking.." He said vaguely.

"And you are?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Im Inu-...uh," He stilled, almost like a scared rabbit that knew it had been spotted by a hunter. "Im Ishio," He uttered quickly.

I blinked at his slip but tested his name soundlessly on my tongue. _'Ishio.' _I looked back up at him and felt my eyebrows come together. His name, for some odd reason, didn't seem right for his attitude. The name didn't fit him.

"Well Ishio, I must be going," I muttered quietly.

"Oh?" The voice floated easily down from atop his horse. "Is there have somewhere you need to be?"

I nodded and started walking. "As a matter of fact, I do." Ishio gave a small kick to the horses side and the horse jolted, as it had been grazing grass, and the man urged the sleek stallion forward and next to my side. I glanced up, trying to see his face, but the man was looking straight forward. "What are you doing?" I asked, quite confused.

"Im giving you an escort out of this forest. There's no telling what kind of riffraff live out here."

I grinned a little and looked away from him. "Speaking of riffraff, what are you doing out here?"

The figure glanced over in my direction and for a split second, I thought I saw the curve of a stong jaw line and the vibrant color of gold peeking out from behind his cloak."Im a servent here with the princes hunting party."

"Th-the prince?" I squeaked, becoming more then flustered. "Whats the prince doing out here?"

He chuckled a little at my reaction."The prince likes to come out here and hunt the stag where no one can see." His hooded head turned in my direction. "Guess who came up with those rumors?"

I gasped and stopped walking. "Nu-uh. There's no way the prince would-"

"And you know the prince so well do you?"

I frowned and kept walking. "Well no. I just wouldn't imagine he'd do such a thing."

"He did it so people would stay out of his fucking business." He growled quietly, his hold on the horses reigns tightening until his knuckles became white.

I pursed my lips thoughtfully, idly wondering why _he _was getting so worked up about it. I glanced down and watched as my feet continued to crunch loudly on fallen leaves. "Well it worked."

"What worked?" He grunted.

I grinned quietly as we continued to move through the wilderness. "The rumor's. They've got people pretty scared around here. No one even dares to come near here."

"And yet," He snickered, "you're here."

I shrugged easily. "Like I said, Im not afraid. If a hanyou_ did_ cross my path, I would deal with him."

Ishio's head suddenly snapped over toward my direction and the air around him suddenly became furious. I took a small step back. "So, you have a problem with half-breed's do you?"

My eyes grew wide and I brought my hands up in defenses. "No!" I sputtered. "Thats not what I meant at all. I mean, I just was saying that if a hanyou _did _cross my path _and _was going to eat me, then I was going to have to deal with him. I don't have problems with half-demons at all."

Ishio's angry posture melted away and he slouched sheepishly. "Sorry. I just thought-"

I waved him away. "Forget about it. I understand what its like to be abused over something you cain't even help." We continued to move and I glanced over at him out of the corner of my eye. "Its hard being different from everyone isn't it?"

Ishio froze and pulled back on the reigns, forcing his horse to come to an abrupt stop. He didn't look toward my direction but his deadly serious voice easily flittered over toward me. "You know then. You know Im a half demon."

I blinked and started toying with the end of my dress. It was ragged and a few stray strings hung down helplessly. "Im a Miko- a priestess. Im trained to sense auras of demons all the time. Earlier, I sensed the presence of a human. When you finally approached me, I felt the strong aura of a demon and human mixed together. And when I was talking about hanyou's just now, you seemed so... upset about it I just guessed..." I mumbled lamely.

Ishio didn't move. He just sat there like he was afraid to move an inch. I stared up at him for a few minuets, still toying with the stupid sting in my hand. I continued to stare at him and wondered what number he was. I glanced down at his impressive looking riding boots and pants. My eyes flicked up toward his masked face. He must have been at least an Eight or nine. A noblemen or maybe a lord of some kind. Though he was a servant so that couldn't have been it.

I glanced down at my haggard appearance and wondered what he would've thought if he knew I was a Two. He must have guessed by now what my Caste was. If he knew, would he run? Would he abandon me?

When I realized he probably wasn't going anywhere, and the awkward air around us continued to thicken, I swallowed and turned to leave, figuring that Id probably just offended the only completely honest person Id ever talked to beside's Hojo. I was almost sure Ishio would tun back around and leave for the prince's hunt, when I heard the familiar sound of hoofbeats, clomping nosily on the leaves beside me. I didn't turn as he finally made it back to my side, but I did smile a little.

"Where do you think you're going without me?"

I motioned forward toward where the tree-line ended. "Home." We kept moving forward and finally made it through the forest, coming out on the other side. I pointed toward the hill that was in front of us. "My house is over that ridge." He pulled on the reigns again and halted his impressive horse. I licked my lips and faced him again. "So...I guess Ill be going."

It might have been the light, but I swore I saw him slouch a bit, like he was sad that it was time for us to go our separate ways. I offered a friendly smile as a kind gesture. "See you again someday?" I asked sincerely.

The man nodded and turned the horse around. "Count on it." He urged the horse into a quick paced canter and shouted, "goodbye for now, Kagome Higurashi."

I froze and watched until he and his stallion had disappeared back into the forest. My breathing was erratic and I stared after him stupidly.

"How did he know?" I asked myself aloud.

I hadn't told him my last name. So how did he know it?

~.~.~.~.~

"Mama!" I hollered as I entered the front door, stepping through the threshold. I had made it home quickly after taking a quick stop at the post.

There had been a severely long line of anxious looking girls from throughout our town waiting for their receiving letters. I stood in the back of the line, waiting for a while when Hojo had appeared out of the blue and approached me.

"Your letter has already been accepted," he informed me with an adorable smile.

Id frowned and stepped out of line. "Who took it?"

He'd gestured mutely toward my home. "Apparently your mother."

My nose wrinkled. Of _course _my mother would pick up _my _letter and not let _me _do it myself. I rolled my eyes at her antics, quickly kissing Hojo's cheek before taking off down the road toward home. "Ill see you later tonight!" Id called back toward him.

"Tell me what your letter says!" He'd shouted after me.

"I will!"

When I had made it home, I found Souta playing in the yard with his worn out soccer ball. When I asked him where mother was, he told me she had returned from the post earlier this morning and that she was inside.

"Mama?" I bellowed. When no answer came, I called again. Once again, the house remainedd deathly silent. I sighed and grubmled my way into the kitchen. "Mom!? Where the heck...are you..." I finished lamely, walking into the kitchen and seeing my mother sitting at a canvas, her back to me.

She was unmoving, her neck was arched downward as she looked at something that was in her paint stained hands. She was as still as one of her statues she sculpted. I could see all of the muscles in her back and neck as she continued to slouch on her stool.

"Mom?" I started quietly, "I went to the post today and they said you already took my letter." I set my coat down onto the countertop and approached her slowly, setting a gentle hand onto her shoulder. "Mom?" I asked again, not sure if she'd even heard me or not.

"You did?" Her voice was so quiet and unlike her, it made me take a startled step backward. She sounded...different.

'_Maybe this __confirms I wasn't chosen!' _I thought excitedly to myself.

I nodded though she couldn't see me. "Yes." I swallowed at seeing the corner of the white paper folded neatly on her lap- the seal was broken. "You read my mail," I observed. She turned slightly in her seat and eyed me from the oner of her eye. A few tear-streaks lined her face and I realized she'd been crying.

"Im sorry I just," she swallowed and looked down to the letter bashfully. "I needed to know what it said."

"And?" I questioned, my voice cracking. "What did it say?"

She fully turned her body toward me and grasped one of my hands and gazed up into my eyes. "Oh Kagome." She sighed, another tear slipping from her eye.

I kneeled down onto my knee's so I was at her eye-level. "What is it? I wasn't chosen was I?" I said, my voice betraying the mood completely. I was hopeful.

She cupped my cheek with her palm and I leaned into her touch. Another tear slipped. "No thats not it Kagome. Its that you _were." _

The world -my world- stopped spinning and finally stilled. In that moment, it was like everyone around me had been giving the privilege to move as they pleased, but I was frozen. Frozen in that very moment. I became completely motionless as my breathing slowed, slowly, slowing until it finally stopped all together.

_'I should be breathing shouldn't I?' _I thought, completely transfixed on why air wasn't moving in and out of my lungs like it was supposed to.

"Honey? Are you alright? You look a little pale."

I took a deep breath and snapped my gaze up to mama who was holding the letter out toward me for me to read. I caught the glimpse of the words _Congratulations _and _Kagome_ before I felt my body sliding backward, the world looming into darkness. Another tear slipped. This time it was my own.

As I slid in and out of consciousness, mama stood up and kneeled by my side, allowing me to finally see what she had painted. On the supremely white surface of my mother's canvas, was a bleeding red heart, broken in two like two halves of an eggshell- cracked open and exposed. Painted blood dripped down the canvas like red tear-stains. I let my eyes flutter closed as I gave into the darkness. I had been accepted into the choosing.

I passed out after that.

* * *

**Terminology used in this chapter:**

**Hanyou: **(半妖)If you read a load full of InuYasha story's and watch the show as obsessively as I do, then you should know what this means by now ;) Translated as Half-Apparition- is a mix between a Human and a Youkai. Hanyou means "half-breed" in English. This is why you see it so often in Inuyasha FanFics.

**Ranking or Caste:** The number given out by the government to Humans and Demons when they realize their talent. The Higher the number, the better the job and the richer the person or Youkai.

**Sengo Period:** As a completely fictitious story, I made up this time period. Translated into English it literally means 'Post War.'

**Inuyasha**: (犬夜叉, いぬやしゃ) His name means "Dog demon"

**Youki:** (妖気) In this story, I am using this word for their 'inner demon', which is one way to use it.

PLEASE Remember to Review! Thanks for reading my dear cupcakes.


End file.
